


Traitor

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is a jealous bitch, Jealous Hannibal Lecter, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Wet Dream, cock rubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: Hannibal witnesses Will having a wet dream. When it turns out he was not the one that made Will come, he feels betrayed.





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rodabonor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodabonor/gifts).



> based on this [fantastic prompt](https://twitter.com/beatricenius/status/1079452767314419712):   
> So who's gonna write me a fic where Hannibal finds out Will has a sex dream about someone else and pretends it's Natural and Perfectly Fine but inside he's feeling irrationally betrayed and kinda cheated on. by Will's brain, no less. The great love of his life.

Will writhes on the bed. His breathing is shallow; he breathes through his open mouth. His right hand turns into a fist.

With wild satisfaction, Hannibal witnesses Will having a wet dream. He couldn’t ask for more – his beloved’s mind occupied with him even in his sleep. There is a growing urge inside Hannibal to stroke Will’s cheek, to rub his arms, to kiss his forehead. Then, he hears Will speak, “But… I’m taken…”

Mortified, Hannibal watches as, with a gasp and then a loud sigh, Will comes in his sleep. The whole body – firm with tension a minute ago – relaxes.

With a frown, Hannibal moves away to his side of the bed. He keeps looking at Will who seems entirely satisfied about his betrayal and with a soft smile turns on his side. A grunt of displeasure follows, then an utterly annoyed “oh,” as Will wakes and realises what took place. He sits on the bed, rubs his face and turns to look at Hannibal who gazes back at him with narrowed eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Will mutters. Hannibal spots his flushed cheeks even in the darkness engulfing the room.

“It’s only natural, Will, and perfectly fine _with me_.” He can’t hold back the hint of warning in his voice.

“I’m sorry I woke you.”

_Oh_. Hannibal makes a gesture with his hand, brushing the topic off like it’s nothing when, clearly, he feels betrayed.

“It’s alright.”

“I’ll take care of it and let you have some more rest,” Will says and stands up, giving Hannibal a view of a perfectly curved backside and then soiled front of Will’s shorts.

Hannibal lies down and lets his head hit the pillow. But his beauty sleep was disrupted, his rest corrupted by the cruel image of Will enjoying someone else’s company. Who was it? He can’t stop wondering now. Sleep will definitely not visit him anytime soon.

He hears the water running in the bathroom while his mind is off to replaying the already imprinted image – Will’s body pliant for _someone else_ , Will admitting he’s cheating but going with it anyway, Will coming with a smile on his face while knowing he’s cheating and admitting he’s cheating and enjoying–

“Hannibal?”

He hasn’t registered the fact that the water stopped running. He was too busy figuring out who Will could have dreamt about.

“Yes, Will?”

“Can’t sleep?”

Only now does he notice that Will returned wearing _his_ underwear underneath _his_ robe.

“No,” he responds.

“I’m getting myself a glass of whiskey. Care to join me?”

“Of course.”

He musters a smile and heads for the living room where he sits on the couch and watches Will pour them a drink. He gladly accepts the whiskey and gulps it hastily.

“Okay,” Will prolongs the word and pours Hannibal some more alcohol.

“I had a bad dream,” Hannibal says and checks Will’s reaction to the words.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly, no.”

A moment of silence follows as Will sips his drink. A magnificent vision – a loose t-shirt, satin briefs, a satin robe over them, all covering seductively the parts of Will that Hannibal would ravage and devour without blinking.

“It was strange,” Will states all of a sudden, his eyes focused on the glass he’s holding. “It wasn’t you but…it was a guy who looked _exactly_ like you. Slightly less composed, wearing worse clothes, had longer hair, but…”

Hannibal cannot imagine that. Will dreaming about a stranger who looks like him. Does it still count as cheating?

“He was rough. Well, I mean, he was considerate and generous but he was tough.”

“What did he do?” Hannibal asks, although he immediately regrets it when he sees the smile on Will’s face.

“He shoved me against the wall. An oddly comfortable and soft wall.”

Will chuckles while Hannibal’s hands curl into fists. He pours himself some more whiskey.

“He…”

Suddenly, Will takes Hannibal unoccupied hand and leads him by the wall. Hannibal feels silly being transported into Will’s wet dream and taking Will’s role in the scenario. He still holds the glass in one hand. “Will…”

Will’s left palm lands on Hannibal’s mouth to shut him and he sobers up in an instant. When the other palm covers his crotch, Hannibal gasps.

“He told me not to move but you know how that ended,” Will whispers straight into Hannibal’s ear. They stand so close, Hannibal is certain Will can feel his body tremble in anticipation.

A nip on the neck. Will’s teeth grazing his skin there. It’s fantastic. Hannibal moves his head back to allow more access. He wants to be taken care of, wants Will to focus only on him.

“He undid my pants,” Will breathes onto Hannibal’s neck while his hands re-enact the dream sequence by pulling Hannibal’s pyjama pants enough to reveal his insanely hard cock.

“He took my hand,” Will continues as he grabs Hannibal’s empty hand, “and guided it to touch myself.”

Hannibal closes his eyes when he feels Will’s hand on his, leading it to stroke his cock. Two slow, gentle pumps later, Hannibal initiates eye contact and maintains it while Will helps him stroke himself.

“Then,” Will removes his hand from Hannibal’s cock and kneels, “he sucked me off.”

“Will…” the begging tone is definitely there as Hannibal knows he won’t last long. Not when he’s already rock hard and his beloved is kneeling before him dressed in his own satin robe, no less.

“Easy,” Will says with a smirk as he rests a hand on Hannibal’s abdomen and begins licking Hannibal’s cock. It’s teasing and slow at first, barely a taste of what’s to come. But suddenly, Will sucks him like his life depends on it and Hannibal is breathing so hard he can feel the wall behind his back tremble. He’s so close to climax his eyes become teary and then it stops abruptly, leaving him on the edge. Will’s tongue and mouth and breath disappear from his cock and his knees are barely supporting his weight.

In a haze of whatever is happening, Hannibal realises his hand is guided to Will’s – correction – his briefs currently on Will’s hips and he’s stroking Will in no time.

“Make me feel good,” Will says, his voice rough and laboured. Hannibal imagines it sounds like the voice of the man from the dream.

He follows the instruction and begins pumping Will’s cock vigorously.

Then, he watches Will thrusting his hips forward to make their bodies conjoined, particularly their cocks. Will’s hand grabs both their dicks and rubs them together. Hannibal becomes perplexed when he sees a wide unabashed grin on Will’s face but he decides it’s a topic for another conversation.

His brain has a difficult time wrapping his head around that night but he cannot deny that he loves everything about it.

When Will’s eyes meet his as his hand drives them to the edge, Hannibal finds himself unable to hold back any longer. His knees bend underneath him as he comes with a strained cry. Soon, he feels he’s being stained by Will’s semen and it’s glorious. He watches Will shiver then shake with laughter.

Hannibal frowns and he doesn’t even have to ask before Will answers, “You’ve been holding that glass the whole time. You managed not to drop or break it in your hand.”

With wide eyes, Hannibal stares at the glass with whiskey which Will takes from him and gulps the drink in one go.

“Can’t wait for another one of those dreams,” Will says with a wink and takes a step back.

Hannibal blinks. Whatever he felt, thought or feared, he also can’t wait to witness Will having another wet dream.

**Author's Note:**

> btw IT WAS NIGEL!!!! lol


End file.
